Kindred Spirits
by Pricat
Summary: One day a lonely but creative girl finds a friend in a Psammead, Dreamaz J Nassicus's son and their friendship is so strong. But the magic is just beginning as with Chrisa when she and Izz had met.
1. Chapter 1

**Kindred Spirits**

**A/N This is a sequel to my other fic Can We Be Friends? It involves Dreamaz J Nassicus's son being lonely and meeting a young human girl who is the same as him just like Izz did with Chrisa. I hope people like this especially fans of Five Children and IT, the book by E Nesbit and the movie. I wish there was a category for it on here.**

It was a nice day but Nena was sad. She saw the other kids in her neighbourhood playing and having fun. She was kind hearted, very creative, caring and friendly but she was lonely for a twelve year old and found it hard to make friends. She was unaware that something very special would change her life forever. She was playing in her garden when she heard a noise from her sand box.

"_I wonder what it is?_

_Maybe it's a mystical creature and maybe it wants to play with me." _she thought going over to the sand box and lifting the lid and gasped in awe. In the sand box was an amazing creature. It had ears of a bat, whiskers like a rat, the tubby stomach of a spider with soft grey fur and soft hands.

"Wow..... just like the creature in Aunt Elissa and Chrisa's stories. Maybe he's lost." she told herself as it's snail like eyes opened.

"Hello...... human.

Who're you?" it told her but before she could answer, they both heard the rain begin to fall.

Nena heard it shiver in fear.

"Don't worry, let's go inside.

The rain won't get us if we go in the house." she said gently to it as she picked it up gently and walked into the house. She was Chrisa's daughter but Izz along with Dreamaz lived with Elissa in Chrisa's child hood home.

Nena heard her Mom talking on the phone and went upstairs. The Psammead saw the girl open her door and walk into her room. There were books on shelves near her desk, drawings on her walls of magical creatures especially dragons and Psammeads.

Nena was sad as she heard the other kids play outside. The young Psammead understood how she felt, being lonely in the Psammead community.

He saw Nena on the bed and lay beside her.

"I know how you feel. Where I come from, I'm lonely like you. I have trouble making friends." he told her snuggling beside her as a storm began to hit the neighbourhood......

Nena then smiled as her eyes closed.

"Maybe being among humans isn't as bad as other Psammeads think." he thought falling asleep by her side......


	2. Needing Some Help With a Decision

**Kindred Spirits**

The early morning rays of the sun poured through the curtains and into Nena's room. The young girl was still asleep with the Psammead beside her. She hoped it hadn't been a dream but knew it wasn't. She smiled as it woke up.

"Good morning." he said. His voice was soft and gentle just like his father Dreamaz J Nassicus.

She smiled as she stroked his soft grey fur. "Good morning to you too. You forgot to tell me your name.

Mine is Nena." she said.

"It's very pretty. Mine is Makai. I'm a Psammead. We grant wishes to people and other creatures but they sometimes go wrong and last until sunset." he answered.

"That's a neat name. I already know about Psammeads because my Aunt told me stories about them. She said my Mom befriended one when she was my age." Nena told him.

"You don't want to use my magic to wish, do you?" Makai asked her.

"No. I'm not greedy. There is something I want but I think I might've found it." she answered him.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"All I want is a friend, somebody who doesn't think I'm weird and who wants to play with me." she answered. Makai smiled hearing that.

"That has been my wish too, to have a friend. You see most humans only use us for our magic but if we don't, they throw water on us and it's bad for our kind. We catch cold and die if we touch water. Only my father and uncle Izz don't." he explained to her.

"Why not?" Nena asked him curious.

"They gave up their magic so they could stay in this realm. They also had people they care about." he answered softly. Chrisa heard him and smiled. She looked human by day but was her Psammead self by night and during the day, she visited Elissa along with her husband Izz while Nena was at school.

"Honey you'd better get dressed.

You're going to be late." Chrisa called from downstairs as Nena got dressed.

"Don't worry Makai.

I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" she told him as she closed the door. He understood as he sat on the bed thinking. Chrisa smiled seeing Nena enter the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Morning honey.

Breakfast's ready.

I'm going to your Aunt's for a little while, okay?

Just don't be late for school, okay?" Chrisa said.

"I won't Mom." she replied seeing her mother leave. A bowl of warm oatmeal was there with pancakes. She smiled as she took the pancakes upstairs.

She saw Makai smile as she entered her room.. He seemed happy as he ate.

"Thanks.

Who were you talking to?" he asked her.

"It was my Mom. She went to visit my Aunt Elissa.

But I've got to go to school soon. Until I get back, stay in here, okay? If other people see you, they might want to use your magic.." she said.

"I understand." Makai answered sadly as she left and locked her bedroom door. She then left the house and walked to school. She hoped that Makai would be okay until she got back. She hoped her mother wouldn't find out about Makai. She knew she'd befriended a Psammead too but things had changed since then. But Elissa smiled seeing Izz making coffee. He and Dreamaz had adjusted to the human world very well because of her and Chrisa. Dreamaz was reading the paper when he saw the door open. Elissa was happy to see Chrisa.

"What brings you here sis? You haven't been here since last week.

Is something up?" she asked her.

Chrisa laughed at that as Izz kissed her, his soft rat like whiskers tickling her face.

"I wanted to visit. Besides something's up with your daughter. I think she might've found a Psammead for a friend. I heard her talking to it this morning." she answered. Izz was very curious.

"It's not that odd but I thought Dreamaz and I were the only Psammeads living here. Maybe he's lonely just like I was when we met.

I just wish I could talk to her.

It's hard not being with her since she was a baby." Izz replied sadly. After Nena was born, Izz had only seen and helped Chrisa raise her but then Chrisa knew that she wouldn't understand her father being different so she and Nena lived in a house not far from Elissa's house and Izz lived in the house with Dreamaz and Elissa. It was hard for him not to be with his daughter but he understood why. It secretly hurt him.

"I don't know.

I'll try asking her when she comes home from school. At least she has a friend huh?" Chrisa answered him.

Izz nodded in reply but he was curious about this new Psammead. He wanted to meet him but knew he couldn't go to Chrisa's house because it was a bad idea.

Nena sighed as she was in the playground. The other kids were avoiding her as usual but it hurt but thinking of Makai made things a little better. She hoped her mother hadn't found him yet.

Later Makai was in Nena's room. He was reading some of her books and stories the girl had written and liked them. He then saw somebody appear. It was a member of the Magical Council. They made sure Psammeads did their jobs but it meant they couldn't be attached to humans unless......

"Makai J Nassicus we need to talk." he told the young Psammead.

"Yes?

Can I help you?" Makai asked him.

"We've noticed you have become attached to a human. You know that Psammeads can't do that. We are meant to grant wishes and to help humans find their way through magic but if you want to be with humans you must give up your Magical License.

Would you really do that for a human?" the Magical Council member told him.

"How long do I have to make up my mind?" Makai asked him.

"Sunset." he replied to him leaving. Makai looked worried hearing that. He really liked being in the human world and being Nena's friend. He didn't want it to stop because of the Magical Council.

_"What should I do?_

_I love being here and I have my first friend in a long while here and I don't want to give it up because of the Magical Council's dumb rules_." he thought as he heard the door open and Nena come in. She seemed a little down but hid it as she did her homework before her mother came home to start on dinner.

He then saw her drawing after finishing her homework. Nena then heard her Mom enter the house.

"Nena I'm home!" she yelled.

"Excuse me Makai I'd better go see what my Mom wants." she said leaving the room. He then came over to the desk and climbed onto the chair. He looked at the drawing.

It was of a Psammead and a human girl that looked like Nena. He smiled.

The Psammead in her drawing was him.

_"Wow she's really good_." he thought hearing Nena come upstairs and got back onto the bed. He saw happiness in her eyes.

"Why're you in a good mood all of a sudden?" Makai asked as his rat like whiskers tickled her.

"My Aunt Elissa's coming over with Uncle Izz. I can't wait for you to meet them.

Why do you look so sad?" she told him. Makai's bat like ears drooped sadly at that. "The Magical Council say I have to leave this world unless I give up my Magical License but I don't want to leave.

But I'm not sure." Makai explained sadly with tears in his snail like eyes.

"Don't worry Makai we'll ask my Uncle Izz.

He knows how to deal with this." she told him wiping away his tears.

"Thanks Nena I'm glad we're friends." Makai replied as they hugged but then lay on the bed drawing.......


	3. Decision

**Kindred Spirits**

Nena smiled seeing her Aunt Elissa along with her Uncle Izz in the house. She needed to talk to Uncle Izz about Makai's problem. "I'm so glad you're here!" she said hugging them.

Elissa laughed at that. "It's good to see you too honey. Your uncle's looking for you." Elissa told her. Nena then went upstairs to her room and found her uncle in her room. Makai was hiding in her closet. He was a little shy and was nervous.

"I want you to meet someone.

Makai where are you?" she said as the closet door opened and Makai came out slowly. Izz gasped in awe.

"_This is the new Psammead Chrisa was talking about eariler. He seems nice." _he thought as he saw sadness in his snail like eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" Izz asked Nena.

"The Magical Council. They said Makai can't stay here until he gives up his Magical License and I know he really wants to stay here. He's just a little unsure." she answered. The elder Psammead understood how Makai felt.

The Magical Council had been like this with him too when he'd first met Chrisa.

"Makai I can see how much you care for Nena just like I care for Chrisa. When I first met her, I was lonely and had nobody just like her so we began to become friends and it grew into a very special bond and I feel it's the same with you and Nena. I decided that being with Chrisa was more important than granting wishes for selfish humans.

You'll know what to do." Izz told him. Makai smiled hearing that.

"Thanks Izz.

You're pretty good with advice. I care about Nena very much." he said as they saw somebody appear. It was the person from the Magical Council.

"Makai J Nassicus!

Have you made your decision yet?

The sun is about to set." he told the young Psammead.

He nodded. He looked at Nena and Izz before answering. "I know that granting wishes is what we're supposed to do but..... I found something on Earth more important than that so I'm giving up my Magical License." Makai told him.

"Very well. We will miss you." he said as they appeared in a magical forest where other members of the Magical Council were waiting.

"Where're we?" Nena asked Izz.

"We're in the magical world where humans can't go. Makai reminds me of myself when I was his age, giving up his job for something he cared about more." Izz answered her as he watched the ritual of the Magical Council taking away Makai's Magical License by blowing magic out like birthday candles.

"We will miss you young Nassicus." one of them said as they vanished. Nena saw Makai yawn when they returned to her room. She then put him in her bed but kissed him on his furry forehead.

Izz smiled at that.

He heard Chrisa calling them for dinner.....

Nena took one last look at Makai sleeping before going downstairs......


	4. Together is Better than Being Alone

**Kindred Spirits**

Later Makai woke up to find Nena changing into blue pyjamas and smiled. He suddenly remembered everything that had happened eariler especially when she'd kissed him on the forehead. He blushed a little at that. He then saw her climb in beside him gently so she wouldn't hurt him.

"Feeling better Makai? That was really brave what you did, giving up your magic just to stay with me. My Uncle did the same thing when he was our age." she told him softly.

Her voice sounded like music.

"Yes I know it was brave. It's just here in your realm, I..... feel like I belong. Back in the magical world among other Psammeads, they..... didn't like me very much." he replied softly.

"Why not?" Nena asked softly.

"Because I was too different and my magic isn't strong enough but also because my father lives among humans and enjoys their company better than Psammeads. The other Psammead kids made fun of me.

So one day..... I-I ran away from my realm, found a portal to here and went through it.

The Magical Council were furious but they were happy too to get rid of a Nassicus because they think our family is trouble just because of your Uncle. He decided to live with humans too and they didn't understand." he explained.

"I understand Makai. People think I'm weird because I like to dream and write stories but they don't understand. I also like it when my Aunt tells me stories about Psammeads. But I'm glad you're my friend." she said stroking his furry forehead. Tears streamed from his eyes.

"Makai..... you okay?" she asked softly.

"Y-Yeah I.... just miss my Dad. I haven't seen him in a long while. Sometimes I feel like I don't feel like a part of a family." he said as he wiped away the tears.

Izz had overheard Makai and felt sorry for him. He needed to talk to Dreamaz about it because it might make both Dreamaz and Makai feel better. He was sleeping over at Chrisa's house in bed beside her.

"How has Nena been since I moved?" he asked softly snuggling beside Chrisa in her Psammead form.

"She's okay but she has no human friends and she really misses you.

I hate not telling her about you except for when Elissa tells her about when we first met. She loves those stories with a passion. But I'm glad she has Makai as a friend.

Maybe it'll make telling her about you easier." Chrisa told him. Izz nodded in reply.

"M-Maybe we should tell her." he replied as they kissed and fell asleep.

"Makai..... what do you think your father thinks about, while you're here?

I bet he misses you." Nena asked her young Psammead friend. Makai felt better in her embrace. He felt that he could tell her anything and she would understand.

"I-I don't know. I bet he's not allowed to talk about me in the Psammead community because of my family. But I think about him all the time." Makai answered softly.

"Don't worry Makai I'm sure he loves you no matter where he is like my father probably does." Nena replied yawning as her eyes closed.

"_She's right._

_He does where ever he is right now._

_I'm glad you're my friend too."_ he thought falling asleep.......


End file.
